


hurt me

by venkoki



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Brainwashing, Bruises, Character Death, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Handcuffs, M/M, Manipulation, Minor Character Death, No Smut, Scars, Stockholm Syndrome, Thriller, Yandere, brainwashed yang jeongin, mentions of abuse, self harm is not in this story dw, yandere hwang hyunjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venkoki/pseuds/venkoki
Summary: jeongin doesn't realize that what hyunjin's doing to him is wrong.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 50





	hurt me

**Author's Note:**

> there are mentions of abuse n such, but no self harm !!  
> i'm very sorry for this ily hyunjin and jeongin i swear

jeongin sat on the bed in hyunjin's basement, his cuffs scouring against his crude skin. he disregarded the snarling in his stomach as he jabbed the duck tape all over with the tip of his tongue. 

now he had become accustomed to the ruckus upstairs from hyunjin. he had a touchiness and he would in general be aggressive and forceful when things didn't go his direction, which didn't trouble the youthful much. 

so when he heard an entryway bust open upstairs, he didn't really think about it as well. that is until shots and shouting could be heard. 

jeongin strained. it was the police. he began to freeze, pulling at his binds with any strength he had left and pushing the duck tape off of his mouth with his tongue. he didn't want to leave. he needed to ensure hyunjin was alright. 

"he's down here!" the boy heard an officer yell as she ran down the steps to jeongin's aid. he propelled himself as distant from her as he could get, shouting hyunjin's name from the head of his lungs. 

the officer looked stunned as she watched jeongin drive himself away. a couple of more officials had returned, advancing towards the boy. "jeongin, i'm going to require you to quiet down, alright? deep br-" 

"get away from me! where's hyunjin?! where is he?!" he shouted, tears taking steps to fall. the four in the room were totally solidified in stun. nobody had acknowledged how calm it had gotten until there were strides originating from the steps. 

jeongin knew those strides like the rear of his hand. a little grin advanced onto his face. individually the officers tumbled to the ground, having no time whatsoever to respond to the shots. 

"hyunjinnie.." jeongin sniffled, pulling at his cuffs to get as near hyunjin as physically possible. a seasoned grinned made its way to hyunjiin's lips as he advanced toward his boyfriend. 

"hey there, baby. did they hurt you? hm?" he asked as he hurled the firearm into his other hand, cupping the younger's cheek with his free one. 

jeongin shook his head, grinning up at his sweetheart. "they attempted to get me out, jinnie.." he heaved, puffing his cheeks out. hyunjin hummed, looking down at his baby. "open." he demanded, tapping his lips with the tip of his gun. 

the boy did as told, opening his mouth and marginally standing out his tongue. "you'd never let them take you from me, would you princess?" hyunjin asked as he pressed the tip from the weapon on his tongue. 

jeongin shook his head a little too rapidly. hyunjin looked profound into the boy's eyes, seeing no proof of fear. it was just dull, which made his heart sink just a bit. what he had to go through to get his baby to cherish him back frequented him regularly. 

be that as it may, hyunjin couldn't have cared less. he couldn't have cared less about the expanding body count. he couldn't have cared less about the maltreatment and control he needed to put jeongin through. he cherished him now and that is all that made a difference. 

"good boy. now c'mon, we have to leave." jeongin hummed as soon as hyunjin expelled the weapon. he sat still as hyunjin opened his cuffs. 

hyunjin observed intently as jeongin pulled his wrists to his hands, scouring the crude skin. he was prepared for whatever jeongin was going to do. 

the boy essentially stayed there, seeing his skin. he was crude and very scarred, making him sulk. he recalled precisely how he got the scars. 

jeongin was stubborn in the beginning, so hyunjin needed to utilize ropes. jeongin would pull on them and move his wrists as much as possible just to escape them. 

he abhorred that memory. "baby? are you alright?" hyunjin intruded on his line of thoughts, making the boy look over his shoulder. 

shudders ran their way down jeongin's spine at the way hyunjin was taking a gander at him. his eyes were dim, yet despite everything held that maniacal flicker in them. the similar insane flash he had from the very first moment. 

"yeah, i'm alright jinnie. simply thinking." he grinned, looking as hyunjin mellowed. who realized somebody could look so pretty shrouded in blood? 

"great. how about we go, we don't have a lot of time."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u random websites for synonyms 👁👁


End file.
